Mon cher frère (Héritage)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Parfois, Léo déteste Yuma. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il les a trahis ! Et quand il y repense, cette jalousie ne remonte-t-elle pas à leur prime enfance ? Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Léo a toujours détesté Yuma. C'est ce qu'il affirme avec fougue, parce qu'il n'a surtout pas envie d'écouter son cœur. Au point où ils sont arrivés, c'est trop tard. -Pur amour fraternel-.
1. Chapter 1

_"C'est très bien, jeune prince ! Continue comme ça et tu pourras bientôt me surpasser !_

 _-Mais enfin, Xander, comment ça pourrait être possible ? Tu es plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu es le meilleur de tout le royaume... non, de toute la Terre !_

 _-C'est gentil, Yuma. Mais sois-en assuré, un jour mon petit frère sera capable de me battre._

 _-Pourquoi voudrais-je une chose pareille ? Je t'aime trop pour vouloir te faire du mal._

 _-Je sais bien, jeune prince. Et je t'aime, moi aussi. Je vous aime tous."_

 _Bien sûr, Yuma avait eu droit à une déclaration de tendresse exclusive, alors qu'eux autres avaient été englobés dans le même lot. Xander aimait Yuma, Xander aimait "Camilla/Léo/Élise". A croire que Yuma recevait tout l'amour de leur frère, et qu'eux, ils en étaient réduits à partager les restes._

 _"Léo ? Tu ne viens pas t'entrainer avec nous ?"_

 _Sa voix était si douce et si pure qu'il était difficile de lui résister. Pourtant, ce jour-là, sa jalousie formait une barrière autour de son coeur blessé et il se détourna._

 _"Non, j'ai pas envie. Continuez sans moi, je vais descendre à la bibliothèque."_

 _Bien sûr, ils avaient continué sans lui. Qui se souciait de son existence, de toute façon ? Il avait tourné les talons, seul. Au moins, personne n'avait vu les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses pâles joues rondes._

 _Les journées défilaient comme les battements d'ailes vifs et continus d'un corbeau. Noires, noires piquetées d'étoiles. Après tout, il faisait toujours sombre ici. Camilla tenait Yuma dans son giron et caressait ses cheveux blancs._

 _"Tu es tellement mignon ! Tu es la créature la plus mignonne que j'aie jamais vue !_

 _-Plus encore que les petits lapins blancs que nous avons vus dans la cour du château ?_

 _-Bien plus ! Encore plus que les bébés chouettes dans leur nichée sous les fenêtres ! Oh ! Plus encore que les bébés renards dont Gunther nous a montré un dessin !"_

 _Bien sûr, Yuma recevait toutes les caresses de leur sœur. Même lorsqu'il se présenta enfin sur le seuil de la chambre de Camilla, elle ne lui ménagea pas même une petite place._

 _"Je t'aime, Yuma ! Je vous aime tous tellement !"_

 _Elle les aimait "tous", Yuma plus eux, Yuma qui avait droit à plus de caresses. A croire qu'il prenait davantage que sa part et qu'il n'en restait plus pour les autres._

 _"Léo ? Tu ne viens pas faire des câlins avec nous ?"_

 _Sa voix était toujours aussi pure et douce. Aussi délicate que son joli visage auquel il était si difficile de dire non. Mais ce jour-là, son envie formait une barrière autour de son coeur blessé et il se détourna._

 _"Non, j'ai pas envie. Continuez sans moi, je vais faire du cheval dans la cour."_

 _Bien sûr, Camilla avait aussitôt recommencé à prodiguer ses caresses à Yuma. Il avait quitté la pièce pleine de coussins de plumes, du parfum de leur sœur et de tendresse, seul. Au moins, personne n'avait vu la peine dans ses yeux sombres._

 _Même Élise ! Le temps passait comme l'enneigement suspendu et silencieux du paysage. Blanc, blanc et étincelant sous les étoiles. Après tout, il faisait toujours froid ici. Et plus le temps passait, plus Élise se liait à Yuma comme une branche de vigne vierge. Elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux, lui posait des questions avec des yeux tout grands d'étonnement, lui prêtait ses poupées._

 _"J'aime tellement que tu joues avec moi, grand frère ! Quand tu es là, tout semble plus lumineux que les étoiles !_

 _-C'est toi qui brilles comme un soleil, Élise. Je me sens toujours mieux quand je suis avec toi. Dans ces moments-là, l'enfermement ne me semble plus si lourd._

 _-Merci, Yuma ! C'est toi que j'aime le plus ! Avec Xander, Camilla et Léo, bien sûr !"_

 _Oui, "bien sûr". Bien sûr, Élise aimait Yuma le plus, et comme lot complémentaire elle aimait Xander/Camilla/Léo. A croire que Yuma était le plus digne d'amour et que les autres n'avaient qu'à s'incliner devant leur évidente fadeur._

 _"Léo ? Tu ne viens pas jouer avec nous ?"_

 _Sa voix n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur et de sa pureté, aussi irrésistible que sa main tendue, qu'il était bien difficile de refuser. Or ce jour-là, son amertume formait une barrière autour de son coeur blessé et il se détourna._

 _"Non, j'ai pas envie. Continuez sans moi, je vais m'entrainer à la magie."_

 _Bien sûr, Élise et Yuma avaient repris leur jeu là où ils l'avaient laissé. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de lui pour inventer des histoires et s'évader dans un monde imaginaire où tout allait bien mieux pour tout le monde. Si seulement..._

 _Comme une tâche d'encre qui imprègne les mailles en coton d'un pull blanc, la jalousie resta. Presque imperceptible. Mais là._

 _/_

"Je suis là pour régler mes comptes une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que de te battre en duel.

-Mais..."

Son délicat visage affligé était impayable. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu si chagriné. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu l'être alors que toute la tendresse de leur famille était tournée vers lui ?

"Xander t'a toujours couvert de louanges sans même remarquer mon talent... Et pareil pour Camilla. Elle... elle t'a toujours aimé plus que moi ! J'ai tu mon ressentiment si longtemps... Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, à présent."

Le spectacle de ses yeux rouges agrandis d'incrédulité valait décidemment le coup d'oeil. Et sa voix désespérée était plus que satisfaisante à entendre lorsqu'il balbutia :

"Tu... Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu m'en veux vraiment depuis toujours ? Je pensais... nous étions si proches. Tu ne m'as vraiment jamais aimé ? Réponds-moi !"

A quoi cela aurait-il servi de répondre ? Toutes les réponses étaient là, non ? Le cimetière, le brouillard empoisonné qui rongeait jusqu'aux pierres tombales, une armée de funestes sans-visages. Non, ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine qu'il s'épuise à lui répondre.

Surtout que cela l'empêcherait de faire taire son coeur.

"Je vais me contenter de te tuer."

"Xander te considérait comme son parfait petit soldat, et Camilla, comme son poupon !"

"Je t'en ai toujours voulu pour ça, mon frère."

Oui. Oui, mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça.

 _"Léo ? Léo ? Où te caches-tu ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yuma ?_

 _-Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi !_

 _-Quoi ?"_

 _Il entendit le bruit précipité des petites jambes de son frère cavalant à toute vitesse dans la terre avant de le voir._

 _"Regarde, regarde ! J'ai récupéré ça pour toi ! Tadam !"_

 _La tomate faisait une grosse tâche bien rouge et gorgée de la chaleur du soleil dans les petites mains blanches de Yuma._

 _"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Gunther va te disputer s'il apprend que tu as chipé des tomates dans la réserve de Père !_

 _-Je sais, mais c'est pas grave ! Il en saura rien ! Allez, mange-la vite ! Je l'ai prise pour toi !"_

 _Un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Léo ne savait pas s'il devait disputer son frère pour son inconscience. En attendant, Yuma paraissait si fier, brandissant triomphalement la tomate bien mûre dans ses petites mains d'enfant, et le légume lui faisait terriblement envie. Alors, Léo n'hésita plus et dévora la tomate._

 _Le ciel était clair comme le miroitement d'une flaque d'eau. Ça aurait pu être une journée délicieuse, pensa Léo, si seulement il n'avait pas cassé ce vase. L'intendant qui remplaçait Gunther pour la semaine allait être furieux. Et quelle honte ce serait pour lui d'être réprimandé comme un enfant ! Xander, Camilla et Père allaient être tellement déçus._

 _"Je vous écoute, jeunes princes. Qui de vous deux a brisé ce vase ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas la faute de Léo ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber, je suis désolé."_

 _Il le dévisagea avec de grands yeux incrédules. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ce n'était pas lui qui..._

 _"Je gage que Son Altesse votre père va être très mécontente, prince Yuma. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Vous savez ce qui attend les enfants indisciplinés."_

 _Il le regarda s'éloigner avec l'intendant. Honteux de ne pas trouver la force de le rappeler, d'assumer sa bêtise, de se dénoncer pour ne pas que Yuma soit puni à sa place. Et d'autant plus lorsque son frère se retourna discrètement pour lui adresser un sourire. Son grand frère._

 _La honte était accablante et faisait ployer ses épaules, aussi lourde que les statues en pierre qui bordaient les terrasses de la forteresse nord. Il passa piteusement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, demanda d'une voix tremblante :_

 _"Est-ce que... tu as encore mal ?_

 _-Non, ça va ! prétendit joyeusement Yuma. Je ne le sens déjà presque plus !_

 _-Je... j'ai préparé ça pour toi. Avec les simples qui poussent dans la cour. J'ai lu dans un livre que ça calmait la douleur._

 _-Quoi ? Tu as volé des plantes dans le jardin médicinal ? Léo, tu vas te faire gronder si quelqu'un l'apprend !_

 _-Aucune importance. Tant que toi, tu vas mieux. Je... Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait punir à cause de moi._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, Léo. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'éviter ça. Parce que je..."_

"Parce que... je t'ai toujours aimé, moi..."

C'était curieux, comme ces mots transperçaient son coeur comme la plus imparable des flèches. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à son frère lui demandant s'il le détestait, car une fissure en entrainerait une autre et...

Léo baissa les yeux sur son frère. Il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à lui faire du mal. Tant pis, pensa-t-il en tombant de cheval. Il ne servait à rien de se mentir à soi-même, de toute façon.

"Je t'aime toujours, mon frère."

"Et ça ne changera jamais."

Il l'aimait, lui. Pas réuni dans un même package avec Xander, Élise et Camilla. A cet instant, leurs autres frère et sœurs n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance. C'était une déclaration de tendresse unique, comme il en avait si souvent rêvé.

Et devant une si touchante preuve d'amour, comment rester de marbre ? Surtout lorsque son coeur y répond.

"Je... Je suis désolé, mon frère. Je t'ai menti. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. C... C'était faux. Même s'il m'arrivait parfois d'être jaloux."

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il eut honte de ne pas savoir assumer ses sentiments. Mais son grand frère était penché vers lui, son grand frère lui souriait et c'était tout ce qui comptait, au fond.

Alors, Léo se redressa et saisit la main de Yuma.

* * *

Même quand j'écris sur Héritage, je parle avec passion de Nohr. Dommage pour Hoshido, mais elle ne m'inspire pas, et de loin, la même tendresse. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais je craque complètement sur la relation fraternelle M!Corrin/Léo. A suivre : un bonus fluff fraternel. En plein milieu du cimetière, oui.


	2. Bonus fluff

Une complicité perdue il y avait si longtemps. Quelques mois, une éternité quand on est fâché avec quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Léo se disait que tout cela était niais. Que la situation était gênante. La famille royale ennemie au grand complet ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange. Ne leur avait-on donc jamais appris la délicatesse ? Cette histoire ne les concernait pas. C'était une affaire entre son frère et lui.

Son frère. Il le regarde et il sait que plus jamais ce ne sera son frère. Il appartient à la famille d'Hoshido, qui s'est ouverte en grand pour lui faire une place. La fratrie ennemie l'a absorbé, en a fait l'un des leurs. Il est vêtu comme eux, il se bat comme eux, il parle comme eux. Même son nom rappelle le pays d'où il vient ! Jamais plus Yuma ne retournera en Nohr. Jamais plus... leur famille ne sera de nouveau complète.

Pourtant, Yuma ne s'intéresse pas à sa fratrie de sang à cette heure. Il n'a jamais eu d'attention que pour lui depuis qu'il a émergé entre les tombes. Et d'ailleurs, ce sont ses mains qu'il tient encore dans les siennes. Pas celles de sa grande sœur hoshidienne, de sa cadette délicate ou encore de son petit frère d'Hoshido. Léo gage que Yuma n'a pas encore de façon à part de signifier son attachement à ses autres frères et sœurs. Ils ne sont réunis que depuis peu de temps. Mais eux deux, ils ont déjà quelque chose qui leur appartient, quelque chose d'à part. Jamais Yuma n'a offert ses mains à Xander après l'avoir retrouvé, ni à Camilla ni même à Élise. C'est à lui, Léo, que revient ce traitement de faveur. Yuma a toujours aimé lui tendre les mains après une longue séparation. Léo a toujours aimé les prendre dans les siennes. Quelque part, il en est fier.

Alors, il craque. Tout simplement. Il se dit que c'est niais. Embarrassant. Qu'en digne prince de Nohr, il ne devrait pas s'écrouler dans les bras de son frère devant tout le monde -surtout la famille ennemie. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il est en train de faire. Tant pis. Pour cette fois.

Bien sûr, Yuma le rattrape dès qu'il tombe. Le temps que les mains de Léo quittent les siennes et qu'il se jette à son cou, il a eu le loisir d'anticiper ce qui allait suivre. Alors, il enlace lui aussi son petit frère et le serre dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le peut. Au passage, Léo cache son front contre son épaule, parce qu'il a la famille hoshidienne en visuel et qu'il est hors de question de croiser leur regard attendri et goguenard. Quelle honte ce serait !

Il s'efforce aussi de ne pas pleurer. Comme il le voudrait, pourtant ! Son coeur déborde du trop-plein d'émotions qu'il a accumulées ces derniers mois, trahison, douleur, jalousie, frustration, amertume, appréhension... Il est bien difficile de garder tout cela à l'intérieur quand votre grand frère vous tient dans ses bras, tout contre les battements de son coeur, quand vous êtes si près de lui que votre nez s'emplit de son odeur. Elle est là, cette odeur douce et délicate qui a toujours naturellement imprégné Yuma et qu'il connaît mieux que la sienne.

Emouvante aussi, la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui, sa poitrine tellement confortable dans laquelle il fait bon se blottir. Et quand son frère l'étreint plus fort, quand il caresse son dos avec tendresse, Léo ne peut pas s'empêcher de renifler contre l'épaule de Yuma et d'y frotter sa joue, en un geste tendre qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'embarrasserait devant tout ce monde.

Et puis surtout, Yuma lui parle, la joue contre son cou, et ce n'est que "Léo, tu m'as tellement manqué", "Je suis tellement désolé de vous faire subir tout ça", "Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir", comme une berceuse pour accompagner ses larmes. En même temps, il lui caresse doucement la nuque et les cheveux, et ce mouvement lent et régulier l'endort presque assez pour lui faire oublier son envie de pleurer. Léo pousse un soupir. Le plus lourd, immense soupir qu'il ait jamais poussé, qui expulse dans l'air, en même temps qu'un nuage de buée, son chagrin, sa trahison, son incompréhension, sa souffrance, sa jalousie à l'encontre de la famille hoshidienne que son frère a choisie, et enfin, tout va mieux. Son coeur est presque soulagé. Presque.

"Peu importe que nous n'ayons pas le même sang. Tu seras toujours mon petit frère."

Et Léo se sent bête d'avoir pu en douter un seul instant.

* * *

Donc voilà. Le fluff. Oh là là, je me suis faite fangirler toute seule. Tant mieux pour moi, j'ai envie de dire. Parce que je suis presque sûre que tout le monde se fiche de la relation fraternelle M!Corrin/Léo. Par contre, pour le mettre en couple avec F!Corrin, y'a du monde. (désolée pas désolée, mais je déteste ce ship _).

Léo, sois assuré que je t'aime.

Je pense qu'il doit être complètement OOC dans ce bonus, mais en même temps, je le vois assez bien faire un truc pareil.


End file.
